Corrupted Heart
by Scarlet Devil Vocaloid
Summary: Cirno the ice fairy has always been a cheerful, but tomboyish baka we loved. But, what happens when a certain miko says something that changes Cirno forever? WARNING! OOC Touhou characters! Birthday story for Lizzie the Diamond.


**Hey everyone! This is a birthday fanfic I wanted to make for Lizzie the Diamond. :) This is also my first non-crossover Touhou story AND birthday fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it, especially you, Lizzie the Diamond. By the way, italics are memories, bold means I'm breaking the fourth wall, and normal is…normal. XD Disclaimers will be said by Flandre because I felt like it!**

**Flandre: Sparkly Taco does not own anything. If she did, she would be playing Touhou all day instead of typing this.**

**Wait, how did you get out of the basement? Also sorry if the characters are WAY too OOC in this story. I actually know A LOT more about Touhou than this! This is my first Touhou story and this will probably be the only time they act OOC in a Touhou story, unless I make a story based on the Grimm Brothers' fairy tales or something. Well, enjoy the crappiness!**

* * *

Cirno stood on the top of Youkai Mountain, her clothes darker than night, her blood red cape blowing against the wind. A black eye patch covered her right eye and blood dripped down her left cheek. She had a great view of the now ruined Gensokyo that laid at the foot of Youkai Mountain. Smoke covered the scarlet sky as red flames flickered on the ground. Cirno lowered her head and began having memories of her past and what completely changed her forever.

* * *

_Cirno was a very idiotic, but bright ice fairy. Whenever she stole one of Suwako Moriya's frogs, Suwako would get very mad at the ice fairy. But even with an empty head, Cirno knows she doesn't freeze frogs to be a jerk to Suwako. So why didn't Suwako understand that? Maybe the idiot is her._

_At school, her classmates always made fun of her because she always put 9 as the answer. Poor Cirno only had about 8 friends. People made fun of her so much, she was lucky to even have ONE friend. _

_However, Cirno had a bright, yet tomboyish personality, therefore she was strong enough to ignore the rude comments and keep going on what she loves to do. But, something had hurt the little ice fairy's feelings so much it changed her life forever._

_One day, Cirno was chasing one of Suwako frogs when she heard Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame pass by her. When the two girls passed by, Cirno tried to sneak attack them, but Reimu sensed the attack and bashed Cirno into a tree. The collision with the tree caused pain to flow all through Cirno's back. Her friends watched with fear, too scared to help their friend and group leader. The red and white miko walked up to the ice fairy and grabbed her neck. Reimu whispered to the fairy in a dark voice as tears ran down Cirno's face while she kicks and struggles to get free._

"_Listen. I don't have time to deal with you right now. I NEVER have time to deal with you. Stupid people don't deserve to LIVE. All stupid people ever do is get in the way of other people. I hope you DIE because I'm done with you." Reimu let go off the fairy's neck and Cirno gasped for air. The miko turned and walked away with Marisa. Marisa stepped in front of her best friend._

"_Reimu, what you just said was cold, no Cirno pun intended. I'm not even kidding this time. That was very cruel. Having her get in the way is one thing, but you don't get to kill people like that. That's just cruel. That even sounded a bit RACIST! Just because she's an idiot doesn't mean she doesn't deserve to live! Reimu, why are you so cruel to everyone?" Reimu stood silent for a minute and continued walking, then Marisa followed along._

* * *

A grin appeared on Cirno's face as she saw an explosion occurred at the Hakurei Shrine.

"That little miko thinks weak people like me can't get stronger? Well, she's wrong and she saw it herself" Cirno said in a dark voice, followed by a chuckle. Cirno saw three fairies fly towards her.

"Mistress Cirno, where do you want us to put the ice sculpture of you?" Star Sapphire said to the ice fairy.

"Over the ruins of the Hakurei Shrine, obviously after it's been cleared up" Cirno said to the Three Fairies of Light.

"Yes ma'am!" the three fairies shouted while saluting. They flew away to start their job as Cirno fell back into her daydreams.

* * *

_After Reimu and Marisa walked away, Cirno's friends surrounded the ice fairy and helped her up._

"_Oh my God, Cirno!" Mystia said as she flew to Cirno and held her up._

"_Are you alright?" Wriggle asked worriedly._

"_I'm scared…" Cirno cowardly said to her friends._

"_Is that so?" Rumia asked as Cirno gained the strength to stand up on her own._

"_Holy crap! People teased us thousands of times, but never this harsh! How are we gonna deal with it this time?" Luna Child asked worriedly. Cirno stood silent for a minute, then spoke._

"…_I need to go somewhere alone for a while." Cirno started to walk away from her friends._

"_W-where are you going?" Sunny Milk asked Cirno._

"…_I don't know. I just need to be away for a while." Cirno walked away until she could no longer be in sight._

_She walked for hours and her feet started to hurt from all the walking she had to encounter. Right before she could fall from her legs suddenly stop working, she found the perfect place to help out her problem. To tired to walk, she leaned against a gate and sat there._

"_Who are you?" Someone asked. Cirno looked up to the woman who said that and she saw a young looking woman._

_She had curly blonde hair that was covered by a white gardener-like hat. She wore a long dark red dress and carried a scythe._

"_What is your name?" the woman asked Cirno._

"_Cirno" the ice fairy said quietly, but loud enough for the woman to hear._

"_Well, my name is Elly! What's your purpose here?" Elly cheerfully said to the depressed fairy._

"_I need to talk to Yuka" Cirno said as she stood up. Elly looked very shocked._

"_Mistress Yuka? She turn you into bones! You'll never survive in there!" Elly exclaimed._

"_I need to discuss something very important to her" Cirno said._

"_Elly, who is that?" A new voice spoke. The two girls turned to see Yuka Kazami._

"_M-Mistress Yuka! How nice to see you!" Elly said as she did an awkward bow._

" _I'm Cirno. I wanna talk about something important" Cirno said to the flower master._

"_What is your name? What do you wish to talk to me about?" Yuka asked the ice fairy._

"_My name is Cirno and I want to become STRONGER!" Cirno said to Yuka._

"_Oh! So, you wanna become stronger, eh? Come with me, child" Yuka said as Cirno got behind her._

"_Ellyy, open the gate!" Yuka ordered._

"_Yes ma'am!" Elly said as she opened the gate to Yuka's mansion. Yuka and Cirno walked into the mansion._

* * *

"Yes…I remember Yuka now. I forgot to say thank you to her! Mystia!" Cirno called out to the night sparrow. Mystia heard Cirno's call and fly to her.

"What is it, Miss Cirno?" Mystia asked as she flew down to her leader.

"Go tell Yuka I said thank you for all this power!" Cirno said. The night sparrow nodded her head and she flew away and Cirno went back to her daydreams.

* * *

_Cirno and Yuka said in a fancy looking room with a small white table with two white chairs. There were cups of tea in front of the two girls._

"_So, basically, You're a weak fairy, Reimu said something harsh about you, and now you want my help to gain revenge from Reimu?" Yuka asked the fairy as she took a sip of her tea. Cirno nodded._

"_Very well, I shall train you to become as powerful as me!" Yuka exclaimed as she stood up. "I have nothing better to do, so I might as well train you!"_

"_Great…" Cirno said as an evil looking smile formed on her face._

" _I have some friends I need you to train too" Cirno spoke to Yuka._

"_Very well, give them a call and tell them to come here. Here! I let you use my phone!" Yuka exclaimed as she handed Cirno her phone. Cirno dialed Wriggle's number and called her._

_Over at Misty Lake, Wriggle heard her phone go off and answered her phone. "Hello?"_

"_Wriggle! Get everyone else on the phone!" Cirno exclaimed to Wriggle._

"_Alright, let me put you on hold" the firefly said as she put Cirno on hold. Wriggle called out to her friends and they all came over to her._

"_Okay, I'm back" Wriggle said to Cirno through the phone._

"_Everyone, meet me at the…uh…" Cirno said confused. "Yuka, where is this?" she asked Yuka._

"_Mugenkan" Yuka said to Cirno._

"_Meet me at the Mugenkan!" Cirno said to her friends excitedly._

"_Isn't that where Yuka lives?" Daiyosei said worriedly._

"_Just come here!" Cirno ordered._

"_Alright." Wriggle hung up._

"_What the hell were you thinking?" Mystia angrily yelled at Wriggle._

"_She probably has something important to tell us" Wriggle said._

_Daiyosei gulped. "We're dead."_

_About an hour later, all of Cirno's friends showed up to the Mugenkan. Yuka ordered all 9 of them to stand in a straight line as Yuka walked passed them like a military leader._

"_Alright women, you all want to become stronger, right?" Yuka asked the group as they nodded. Yuka turned to Cirno who stood bravely in the middle._

"_With my help, you and your friends will not only get stronger, but get revenge on Reimu for what the cold girl has done to you!" Yuka explained to Cirno._

_Confident and excited, Cirno cletched her right hand into a fist, raised her right arm and shouted "I'm the strongest!"._

_Yuka turned to the ice fairy and shouted "That's the type of confidence I need to see! Let's go!" _

_Yuka ran towards the front door and the rest followed her. They all took off and went to the Garden of the Sun. Once they got there, the girls immediately started training every day. It took weeks - maybe even MONTHS - of hard work and determination. They got more powerful and they grew more confident. Some of them even started to go insane with their powers. Finally, they reached their goal._

"_Ladies, it's been a long road of training for this day. We've all been training hard and you all think that this is the end, yet it's only the beginning! We still have to teach that miko a lesson! Are you with me?" Yuka explained._

"_YEAH!" They all yelled._

"_Let's do this!" Yuka shouted, followed by a maniacal laughter. _

_They all got prepared and soon flew to the Hakurei Shrine. Reimu saw the army of (mostly) fairies staring angrily at the miko._

"_I told you to go d- HOLY SH-" Reimu yelled as she dodge an explosive bullet fired by Cirno._

"_SHUT UP!" the ice fairy angrily shouted at Reimu._

"_I've had enough of everyone in Gensokyo picking on us for being idiots! We've trained long and hard and now is time for revenge upon all of Gensokyo!" Cirno shouted. For a few seconds there was silence, but then it was broken by Reimu's hysterical laughter._

"_You? Revenge on Gensokyo? Yeah right! That'll happen when pigs fly!" Reimu shouted. Oddly enough, a random pig with white angel-like wings flew passed by Reimu._

"…_What the hell was that?" the miko asked. Cirno shrugged. Reimu saw Yuka behind the line of (mostly) fairies._

"_Yuka?" Reimu exclaimed. Yuka chuckled._

"_I thought you were smarter than that." Yuka chuckled again._

"_Psychopaths and idiots don't deserve to live because they always get in the way!" Reimu angrily._

"_Now that's just being cruel right there. Even I'M not that cold!" Yuka said. Yuka's army of fairies flew off in different directions. Soon, they began attacking Gensokyo! They had destroyed everything in sight._

**You know what, this is one of the worst stories I've ever written and there is no doubt that I'm not gonna get flamed, so I'm gonna stop around here and tell you basically what happened. After Cirno went on a rampage, she fought Reimu, defeated her, took over Gensokyo, and Cirno is now Gensokyo's evil queen.**

* * *

Cirno snapped out of her daydreams when she heard a voice and turned to the source. She saw Yuka Kazami fly towards the ice fairy.

"Good work, Cirno. You've grown stronger than me. And in such a short time! Very impressive" Yuka cheerfully said to Cirno.

"I know." An evil grin appeared on Cirno's face. "I told them I was the strongest."

A grin appeared on Yuka's face. "You're still an idiot, though."

Cirno angrily turned to Yuka and shouted "Hey!" while a chuckle escaped Yuka's mouth.

Cirno has finally taken over Gensokyo and showed the people of Gensokyo what she meant by her famous catchphrase.

"_I'm the strongest."_

* * *

**Well there you have it. The worst Touhou story I've ever written. Well, it was my first Touhou story, so give me a break. And I apologize if I offended you in any way. Please do not flame as it will hurt my feelings immensely. I promise next time will be 500% better than this piece of crap. I wanted to post this because it's a birthday story to Lizzie the Diamond. Happy birthday, Lizzie. ****:)**


End file.
